The Best Kind Of Chance Encounter
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Nino had never expected to enter the little restaurant and meet a girl as sweet as her smile was. *Southern U.S. AU.*


"Would you like something to eat, sir?" She stood like a beacon of light for Nino from her yellow dress hid behind a light green apron with her name on it, 'Marinette,' and her dark blue-black hair stood out in a loose bow used more like a ponytail. Her hair fell down past it in light waves as if it couldn't be contained by a mere bow. The light purple bow somehow reminded him of innocence despite not actually being tied in a bow like shape.

"U-Uh, water, please." Nino tried for, wondering if there was a reason that he couldn't keep his eyes off of his waitress who had the grace of an angel even as she walked away to get him a glass. Honestly, water was the first drink to pop in his head; he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to drink it yet.

When she returned, she still had that bounce or spring in her step, and all that he felt like doing was cradling her close if it would get rid of his nerves that felt like they were eating him alive. Everything was just too much; he was heading on his way to the camp for training and then right off to fight to protect this land, and yet there was also a pretty waitress with a sweet smile that somehow rocked his heart and made him just long to see if her pretty smile really was a sign of who she was.

"Have you decided on aything to order yet?" She asked as she flipped through her notepad, looking for a blank page presumably. How could she look so cute?  
"Not yet." Nino admitted, wondering how much he could tell her. She had the kind of nature or aura that made you want to spill your guts, knowing that she'd pick them up for you. Marinette suited her, he thought, though he wasn't really sure how.

Marinette wandered off to probably help out some of the other people in here though there weren't many. It was probably too bright and early for the rush that he was half positive would happen, with Marinette's sweet smile, but he certainly hoped the food was good.

When she came back, Nino was a little more focused on ordering, "Can I have some biscuits and gravy?"

"You can." She admitted with that same soft and sweet smile.

"Today's been... off." Nino admitted, face flaming up at admitting even that much, "I'm a new soldier." His uniform had came just about a size too big, and the camoflage sleeves covered up half of his hand when his hands were at his side. It also was a little loose around his stomach which didn't stop him from feeling like he's playing dressup and not preparing for war.

"Oh." She murmured, but there was no surprise there, "If it helps to know, I appreciate what you're going to do for our country." Her voice went a little small as she nervously tried to figure out what to say, "I'm grateful for it all."  
"Yeah," Nino muttered lamely, "I'm not quite sure what all I'll be doing or how long it will take. I'm just hoping that I could just do something like my dad did before me." His father had died three years ago almost on this day after a long battle with kidney disease, but he used to be a brave veteran that stood his ground for the country.

He'd always told Nino and his family that he did this for them, day in, day out, they deserved what freedom that he could keep for them.

Nino just wanted to make him proud, to serve his country with the kind of passion that his father would have been proud of.

"That's quite noble. Hopefully, the risk gets easier on you." She wasn't sure if it would; she'd heard too many sad stories about veterans than to think that everything would be easy.

"I hope so." Nino muttered, "I kind of still miss him."  
He wasn't expecting it, but he'd got an armful of Marinette in just a second. Her soft hair brushed his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist, and she held him close. "I'm sorry. Stay safe out there, alright?"  
"I-I will." Nino stammered, trying to enjoy her sudden warmth as he wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug, gently and weakly.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Her face blushed a dark red, "I-I didn't mean to just hug you like that. Alya's going to say a lot about this, but it's just, I saw that you were hurting, and I-I really wanted to help you out." Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that wasn't even wayward after she'd pulled away, Nino's hands had dropped off of her, and after waving her arms about as she apologized.

"I-It's fine. It's alright. I think that I really needed a hug anyway." Nino couldn't help but tell her, mostly because he just didn't want to see her awkward and worried any longer.

"I'm sorry though." Marinette apologized yet again, "I tend to let my emotions get control of myself." She frowned a small, little bit, and all that Nino wanted to do was change that frown to anything happier than it. Just, a pretty, kindhearted girl like her should have no reason to frown.

"You don't have to be." Nino told her firmly, "How about we stay in touch? I know you don't really know me, but it would be nice to have a friend to talk to even while I'm away."

Nino kind of hoped that they'd be more than friends one day, but he wasn't bold enough to ask her for that when he was just about to make a big sacrifice for his country. He felt like it'd be asking too much.

"O-Okay, I'm Marinette." She smiled, "My family helps run this restaurant."

"I'm Nino, and I would like to make my dad proud after all that he's done." It was awkward, but she'd said a little more, and so he figured that he'd try to as well. Friendships were equal and even, right? When she shared, he vowed to share.

"Okay, then we can be friends." Marinette mumbled, and Nino started to wonder if this was what it was like when they were both making new friends many, many years ago, back when he barely remembered who were his first friends.

Either way, Marinette was the kind of woman that Nino felt like he could tell so much more to, have such a support in, and he really hoped that when he made it back from camp or from the war that she'd be waiting to welcome him alongside his family. It might have been a foolish wish, but he really hoped that she'd be there.


End file.
